I Remember Ember
by LochnessRenesmee
Summary: This is Ember's sister's version on how she died. Trust me, it's A LOT better than it seems. Plus when i get a scaner on christmas, Im going to put pics up of ember and her sister that go along with the story.
1. Chapter 1

I Remember Ember

Hi, My name is Maria, I'm Ember's sister, She was a few years older than me, but we were like twins. We both had brown hair. Her's

was a bit longer than mine though. Well I am going to tell my side of the story on how my sister died.

(autors note...Ember is a GOOD ghost in this story, I might make one with her as a bad ghost in here but i need a few reviews)

On with the story!

It was 1978. And my sister dream was quite simple. She wanted to be a rockstar. She was 17 years old. She had beautiful brown hair

that was always pulled back into a ponytail. On each side of her ears, she had two holes. But no matter how beatiful every other part of herself, She only loved three of her features. Her name, Eyes, and her music. She always thought that her name matched her personality

She also loved her eyes. They were like big green emeralds that always sparkled. And finally her music. People would always say that her music could hyponitse anyone because it was uniqe.

I always wanted to follow in my sisters footsteps. Then one day in September, we got a call from her doctor, Doctor Bert Ran ( Sound Familer? )

I'm going to stop there, if you want me to contiue, i need atleast five hits or reviews untill then, REMEMBER my Story! lol

-DPandAEforever 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Peeps, I dont care how may hits this gets now. my DUMB computer wont tell me anything! well enogh with my problems, ON WITH THE STORY! 

Ember had gone to the doctor that day. The doctor had called and said that Ember was very sick but they were'nt sure what she was sick with. I had been listing silently on the other line. I heard my mom ask the doctor if she should tell me. The doctor told me that it was best not to upset me.

My mother asked about some other things about my sister. But my heart stopped when he said that she will probably die very soon. Probably before Christmas. The next thing I knew, I was sitting on the floor crying like I have'nt in my whole life.

I loved my sister so much. I always wanted to be like her. I would come home each day looking forward to see her. (Awww!)

Later that day, she had called her boyfriend to tell him about it, But he quickly said that he had to go. She swore that she heard another voice in the backround that sounded like another girl but Ember didnt think anything about it.

Ember called non-stop for two weeks. She was crushed that he didnt call. She loved him as if he was a husband and he knew that too!

Come December, Ember was too ill to go to school. She would get the worst headaches of all time. Some would last for three days!

And the medicences she would take, sometimes caused her eyes to bleed. But mostly her eyes would water and itch.

But.

Ohhhhhhhh ciffhanger! I am SOOOOOO evil! ha haha hahaha! well be nice to me and i will update in a few minuites, BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

OH BEFORE ANYTHING READ THIS! I GIVE A REALLY SPECIAL THANKS TO CATWATER!(! IF IT WAS'NT FOR HER,  
THESE CHAPTERS WOULDNT EXSIST! SO PLEASE EVERYONE GIVE HERE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE! THANKS AGAIN!

Disclamer: I dont own Danny Phantom, If I did, I would be the only one in dannys life / loveline!

(contunied from But...)

That did'nt stop her from doing anything! Even when the snow came!

One icy day, Ember was comming home from gutair lessons. When she was in her car, she kept itching her eyes. "Stupid Medicine"  
she thought to herself. Her eyes were also watering from all of the itching. Ember tryed to ignore it, but this was this was the worst that she had ever experinced. She felt fine though. She kept thinking to herself, "Usally when my medicine acts up, all my symtoms come.  
But I dont know why its just my eyes."

Luckily, Ember was less than a mile home. I waited for her to come home all of the time now. After a while, she got sick of it and started calling me dipstick. But I did'nt mind.

When I finally saw Ember. I waved. But little did I know, That would be one of the last times I saw her. I saw Ember itching her eyes.

She kept doing it. So I just watched. Finally she couldnt take it anymore. I will remember this moment more than anything. But to me,  
It all went in SLOW MOTION.

Well, R+R please. this ending is killing me as much as it is killing you. well dont forget to thank catwater bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey U know the drill, I dont own Danny Phantom or any other other thing WAHHHHHH! well here u go! 

I will say this as clear as possible without trying to cry (Remember, this is Ember's Sisters P.O.V)

I could tell her eyes were runing because I saw what looked like black oddily shaped curved tears comming down each... side of her eyes (if it says ... that means here sister is crying)

I...I remember her letting g...o of the wheel... sorry im so sad! as soon as she ...sniffs... did that, he car skidded on a ...SHEET OF ICE.  
She-she collided with another car and and well...you get the-the-the rest.

Ok, The story IS NOT over yet. I still have a few more chappies to put up. I make them short so if your waiting for more, you can read them. well totaloo (two ta loo) bye! 


	5. Chapter 5

You know the drill, I dont own danny Phantom. Oh and THANK YOU ASHLEIGH! PEOPLE PLEASE GO CHEACK OUT HER PROFILE! AND READ HER STORYS ESPECALLY ONE ENIMIEY AND A LOVE. WELL HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT, BYE! 

The week after that was my sister's funeral. The doctors said that she was still to ill to operate on. So my parents creamated her. Her boyfriend never even called to sat he was sorry or anything. Turns out he was cheating on her.

I always wanted to follow in my sisters footsteps. But now I had to make my own decicsions. I wrote a song for her on my gutair. I called it RemEMBER. It gose like this.

Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!  
It was, It was Spetember,  
When showed the deadly fall,  
To you, I did surrender,  
Two weeks, You did'nt call,  
Your life, gose on without me,  
My life, a losing game,  
But you should,You should not doubt me,  
You will remember my name.  
Your heart, Your heart abandoned,  
Your walls, now perishing,  
Like bad dreams in cold December!  
Nothing but ashes remain,  
Oh, Ember, You will remember,  
Ember,one thing remains,  
Oh, Ember, So warm and tender,  
You will remember my name!  
Oh-woo-Oh-woo Ember!  
You will remember!  
Ember, One thing remains,  
Oh, Ember, So warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!  
Yeah You Will Remember My NAME!

STILL NOT DONE WITH THE STORY! I think i'll make my next chapter kinda long and it will be the last chapter. well g2gg, BYE! 


	6. Chapter 6

I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY OTHER OF ITS CHRACTORS!  
k, here we go. I f your like me and you skip this part, then you wont know this. This is going to be my last chappie. It's been fun well bye!

When she died, That was the last time I played gutair. I went into her room the night that I wrote this. Set it on her bed and put her gutair.  
right next to the song sheet. The next day, I went into her her room again to look around and to my suprise, her gutair and the lyrics that I had written were gone.

-In 2005-

Years later, I told my chilrden this story. They went to Casper High. The same school that my sister and I went to when we were younger. A few days later, They came home reciting a song. I listened to it. It sounded so familer to me. I asked my childern who wrote it. But they only showed me a picture. She was tall and had a rocker outfit on. She had very long hair put up into a ponytail. It was blue.  
I looked at her eyes but as soon as i got a chance to really look at them, my daughter pulled away the picture.

Days later was the rockers Mid-Night concert. My kids had begged me to go. So I let them. Even with test the next day. I figured that the rocker's concert couldnt be that long. After all, all my kids did was recite one of her songs. How long could the concert be?

That night when my kids were watching a live performance, I made myself a cup of coffie and sat down in the living room and watched her midnight concert on T.V. . The rocker sang the song like she was reading a biography of herself. During the performance, I listened to her lyrics, Studied her carfully and looked at her.

Onc she was done, This is what she had to say.  
" You guys have been a GREAT audience! This song gose out my sis Maria. I'm sorry I wasent there to help you along the way of teendom but remember sis, you know that somewhere i will always be watching you! Love Ya!"

The Rocker suddnly disapeered in a puff of smoke and was never seen from again. I almost fell over! insted, I said this to the T.V. screen,  
"I remember you Ember, and I always will."

My sister finally got to live out her dream of being a rockstar. But no matter wheather she's alive or not,

I WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER EMBER!

I said to myself the day she died, " I will do anything to hear my sister call me Dipstick again. And i guess i got more than i bargined for.  
And I will remember that day just like the day she died. I will always remember ember!

Awwwwwwwwww That was so sad and happy and well sappy. hey cool i said everthing it was in one word. SAPPY! oh well,  
I'll be wrighting more soon. I already got another story in mind. also thank you reviewers and catwater and dannysgirlforever for helping me out when i didnt know what to do. also reviers tell me how I did on my first story, well BYE! 


End file.
